Regalito
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Mikey intenta darle un obsequio a rafael pero tropieza y casi aplasta a spike,rafael con toda la rabia grita a mikey diciéndole cosas que no debió decirle mas tarde se arrepentira de su acto. PLiss leeanlo :3


**Hola quiero traerles un one shot de rapha y mikey no es yaoi ni tendra lemon uwu si ustedes lo piensan asi xDDD ojala les guste.**

**Basado en tmnt 2012 y las tortugas les pertenecen a nick xDD**

Regalito

La tortuga de naranja,ya sia en su cuarto comienzo pizza o talves jugando con ice cream kitty pero se notaba la sonrisa que llevaba,sale de su cuarto muy alegre mas que de costumbre los chicos estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de mikey,nadie sabia el por que solo el.

_buenos días hermanos-se escucho una vos a los lejos,algo que llamo la atención a los hermanos mayor y menor

_wow mikey que alegre estas hoy-sonrío el de banda morada y el tercer hermano quien estaba en la mesa leyendo su periódico

_y a que se debe eso?-pregunto el azul quien tomaba leche

_ha bueno es que…-se pone en puntillas y se balanceaba-estaba haciendo un hermoso **regalito** para alguien especial

_para quien?-ambos ansiosos en saber la respuesta se acercan al de pecas

_es para uno de mis hermanos, intrépido y muy honesto-miraba a otra parte con un poco se sonrojo en sus mejillas verdes

De tan solo escuchar "para uno de mis hermanos" ambos dos comenzaban a imaginarse de quien podría ser el regalo y se hacían sus imaginaciones a volar mientras el menor sacaba de atrás un regalo pero este era rojo y decía un nombre que empieza con "R" y ambos hermanos se preguntan.

_quien comienza con r y es rojo?-se miran y comienzan a pensar el menor sonríe un poco por la actitud tan tonta de sus dos hermanos mayores

_es rafael jajajjjaja-al escuchar la palabra rafael los dos quedan en shock por la respuesta del naranja,pero como?,por que el naranjo hizo eso para su hermano temperamental a caso lo hace por algo?

Mientras los dos celosos hermanos se quejaban por no obtener el regalo y mostraban sus mas grandes hazañas y el menor decide ir a ver su hermano de rojo quien este se encontraba en la sala alimentando a su mascota Spike.

_es la oportunidad-comento el menor,guarda el regalo y se va directo al mayor_hola rafael-una pequeña sonrisa se notaba en el de pecas.

_ha hola-sus palabras son frías como el_que quieres?-solo hablaba pero no levantaba la cabeza

_es que yo…-se sonroja-quería..-es interrumpido

_ve al grano mikey,di lo que quieres y luego vete-comento el rojo,se le colmaba la paciencia

_..-da un suspiro-quiero..-comienza a caminar pero tropieza con la alfombra hasta caer donde estaba Spike-auch!

Este se encontraba medio moribundo por la caída, el rojo se acerca y lo vota en el lugar que estaba y parecía muy preocupado por algo, no sabia que era pero luego de levantarse y abrir bien los ojos nota que su hermano estaba con algo pequeño y verde hasta notar que era Spike,esta la mira con rabia y con ganas de ahorcarlo.

_idiota!-golpea al menor en la cabeza

_auch!-comienza a sobarse y mira al mayor preguntándose por el golpe-oye..-es interrumpido

_si quieres saber!,es por que casi matas a Spike!-deja un lado a su mascota y vuelve a regañar al menor

_enserio rafa perdóname no era mi intención..-de nuevo es interrumpido

_ha claro,como no sabes hacer nada bien y siempre haces torpezas por eso te pasa,que tienes en tu cabeza para no pensar!?-descargaba toda su ira con el sabiendo que esto lo afectaría

_yo..-no dijo nada mas por que el mayor lo mira enojado

_largo de mi vista y de Spike,sabes prefiero mil veces a Spike que estar contigo,el no estorba ni hace tonterias,ha y incluso no dice estupideces ni es infantil-con eso dijo todo,el menor retrocede con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

_bien!-lo vuelve a mirar_si tanto quieres a Spike quédate con el!-sale corriendo de la sala dejando botado el regalo pero rafael no lo nota y sigue su camino hacia el dojo.

El de banda morada y azul salen de la cocina al fin para poder ir a la sala pero notan a lo lejos al menor que lloraba desconsoladamente, ambos hermanos no sabían la causa y deciden acercarse a el.

_mikey ,que te pasa?-pregunto el morado al verlo en ese estado

_por que lloras?-pregunto el azul alterado

_por..que..-levanta la cabeza y sus ojos rojos con sonrojos en las mejillas y las lagrimas que le caían seguido al naranja preocupo mas a ambos hermanos.

_por favor,mikey-suplico el genio para que este le dijera que le pasaba

El menor suspiro hondo y comenzó a hablar, decía lo que paso entre el y rafa,ambos dos no lo podían creer de el,siempre les terco y a veces dice tonterías pero esta ves se paso de idiota, se notaba lo furioso que estaba el morado acompañado el azul, nunca se le había visto tan enojado al líder.

_grrr!,pero me va a escuchar-aclaro el morado quien se fue corriendo a buscar al rojo

_no te preocupes mikey hablaremos con el-soba las lagrimas en sus ojos y luego se va dejando solo a mikey, este mira al suelo y luego se va al cuarto.

Mientras rafael estaba en el dojo disfrutando un poco en relajarse,su sensei quien estaba a lado de el se asombro al ver a su hijo el segundo de los chicos acompañarlo, no quiso decir nada para no interrumpirlo pero al intentar relajarse dos voces se escucharon muy cerca y gritando,eran Leonardo y Donatello quienes entran furiosos con el rojo,este abre los ojos y mira a ambos hermanos que lo tumban al suelo,este asombrado se pregunta por que la actitud de ellos,lo mismo para Splinter.

_que sucede, aquí ?-pregunto sensei quien se levanta y golpea el bastón

_bien sensei seremos amables con rafael-suspira y vuelve a mirarlo-este hijo de!-es interrumpido por el

_donatello!-vuelve a golpear su bastón

EL morado vuelve a suspirar.

_bien,lo que pasa es que rafael se paso de malvado!-señala al nombrado

_que?-ambos se miran

_sensei es que mire-y así paso leo contó lo que mikey le paso,Splinter levanta la cabeza decepcionado de su hijo y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

_auch!,bien admito que lo hice pero fue por que estaba enojado-hablo en su defensa

_ha claro y quiere decir que por estar enojado lo vas a tratar como cualquier cosa-comento un donnie enojado cruzado de brazos

_lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal-aclaro el líder-discúlpate con mikey-volvió a comentar pero esperando una respuesta del mayor.

-y por que tengo que hacerlo?-comento el rojo a quienes disgusto leo y donnie,Splinter suspira y pide a sus dos hijos que salgan que necesitaba hablar con el.

Ambos estaban salen de ahí y se encuentran el **regalito **que su pequeño hermano le iba a hacer al rudo de los 3 o que ya estaba echo solo faltaba dárselo.

_ese es de mikey no?-pregunto el morado

_si..-suspira

Mientras en el dojo rafael miraba al suelo un poco apenado por lo que le dijo a su hermano de pecas.

_mira hijo mío, se que hay veces que alguien nos saca de nuestros lugares y decimos cosas que no son pero no explica que tengamos que guardarnos eso por siempre y conociéndote a ti no creo que lo liberes.-sensei se levanta y camina hacia fuera

_mm..-vuelve agachar su cabeza

_te dejare que lo pienses-con eso sensei se retira dejándolo solo

_...debo hacerlo-con lo ultimo que dijo se levanta y decide salir pero al hacerlo ve a sus dos hermanos aun molestos por lo que dijo antes

Solo lo miraron y señalaron donde debía ir pero sin antes darle el **regalito** que mikey le dio pero lo soltó cuando empezó el problema.

El menor seguía tirado en su cama y algunas lagrimas en los ojos,escucha que alguien toca la puerta el menor no respondía pero siente que abren la puerta y cierran con segura y levantar la cabeza ve a nadie menos que a rafael,el menor sintió un escalofrío de querer irse de ahí pero el mayor lo retuvo y lo empujo hacia su cama(no mal piensen xD).

_que..quieres?-con las justas se podía notar aquellas palabras del naranjita

_hablar-respondió un poco serio

_creí que no querías verme-comento este

_perdóname tu a mi-baja la cabeza,el de pecas sintió como algo recorrió hacia su cuerpo cuando escucho eso.

_que..que dijiste?-pregunto

_perdóname por lo idiota que he sido,jamas debí a vértelo dicho mas nunca debí decirlo jamás en mi vida!-se acerca abrazarlo

El pequeño sintió las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas y un llanto fuerte se escucho dentro la habitación,solo rafa lo escucha.

_haaa!...perdóname!-abrazando fuerte al mayor_es mi culpa jamás debí a ver sido torpe!

_no es culpa tuya,todos cometemos errores…-aclaro el mayor

Lloraba como un bebe el naranja,lloraba muy desconsolado algo que jamás había echo en su vida pero se notaba lo dolido que estaba.

_prometo ser mas amable contigo-abraza mas fuerte y besa su frente-te lo prometo

_rafa..-sonrojado-…yo..yo..te amo mucho…-esta palabra dejo rojo a la tortuga de rojo

_que..que?-un poco confundido

_no espera,no malpienses amor de hermanos nada mas,te quiero mucho pero por ser mi hermano jejeje-sonríe

_hey!-soba su cabeza-pequeño loco

_jajajjajaj-se ríe-basta!

Paso algunos minutos de silencio y la tortuga de banda roja saca algo que decía "para rafael,de su hermano mikey" al verlo el menor se pone un poco rojo ya que no sabia como respondería al regalo.

_ese era para ti-dijo

_y que es?-pregunto

_ábrelo-sonrío

Al abrirlo lo dejo en shock,era un dibujo de el y mikey de niños,mikey lo hizo hace tiempo y quería dárselo por ser el que mas lo apoyo, rafa al quien se le considera fuerte y muy rudo, le caen algunas lagrimas que mikey pudo notar de el.

_estas llorando!-sonrío medio picaron el menor

_no, no es así, solo estoy sudando por los ojos-exclamo el chico que ahora estaba sonrojado

_chicos!-sale corriendo abriendo la puerta-rafa lloro!

_hey espera!-sale corriendo-si lo dices juro que!

A pesar de todo,rafael siempre estará en las buenas y las malas con sus hermanos pero mas con miguel angel y aunque el cometa los mismos errores siempre habrá otra oportunidad para ambos.

FIN. :3

**Y BIEN LES GUSTO O NO? :D espero sus review ~.~ xD digo esta es la primera ves que hago un one shot largo xDDD,ojala les haiga gustado bue :3. **


End file.
